First the Portal, Now this!
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: It's now, Matt's turn! Some of the dailouge in here belongs to The Zero no Tsukaima episode 1 so... NO FLAMING!


**Lizzie: **Hey guys!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Konichiwa!

**OMGitsgreen: **What up dudes?!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **What's up?

**Lizzie: **The sky.

**OMGitsgreen: **Haha. Very funny.

**Lizzie: **I don't have to try! To make you realize!

**OMGitsgreen: **Lizzie girl say what?

**Lizzie: **Avril Lavigne - I don't have to try.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Oh. Cool.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **This is a new "Chapter" of Die Another Day. Right?

**Lizzie: **Hai. *listens to ipod*

**OMGitsgreen: **What are you listening to, Lizzie-sama?

**Lizzie: **Date Rape by Sublime. X3

**AsTallasNaruto: **O.O;;;

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **O.O;;;

**OMGitsgreen: **O.O;;;

**Lizzie: **The rapist was butt raped by a large inmate. Equivalent Exchange, my friends.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Okay… As you all know, Lizzie owns this story, and me and my bro's usernames. But some on the lines are from the first episode of…

**Lizzie: **One of my favorite anime shows, Zero no Tsukaima. English dub.

**OMGitsgreen: **Woo! Baby!

**AsTallasNaruto: **I wonder what will happen to me in there.

**Lizzie: **Just read the story!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **When are you writing our story?

**Lizzie: **Eh… O.o;;;;

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **That came out wrong?

**Lizzie: **YES!!!!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Well, When are you going to continue writing it?

**Lizzie: **Soon, dude.

**OMGitsgreen: **Let's get on with the story!

* * *

First the Portal, Now This!

When my friends and I fell into the portals, Matt fell into an anime I know. It's called Zero no Tsukaima. In the original anime, Louise was a noble of a wizard school of sorcery that summoned a commoner from Japan. Saito. Saito became a partner of a sorcerer called a familiar. A familiar is a sorcerer's partner. And… It's supposed to be an animal. Pretty weird, huh. Anyway, Louise start their adventures a little badly, but then they get to be amazing in the end. Without knowing Louise starts to have feeling for Saito. Saito, without knowing, likes her too. But before I ruin the anime for you, let's get on to Matt. Shall we?

"What is that?" A voice said.

"His clothes are weird." A different voice said.

Matt woke up.

"Aya… What happened? Where am I?" He asked himself as he woke up.

* * *

**AsTallasNaruto: **I don't talk to myself!

**Lizzie: **Just keep reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with blonde hair, hair style exactly like Louise's, went up to him. Matt was surprised to see her this close to him.

"N-Nani? Nani? Where am I? Can someone answer me?!" He shouted to the rest of the students. The noble's looked like they couldn't understand him.

"Who are you peasant?" She asked him demandingly.

Matt didn't understand a word of that sentence.

"C'mon. Don't you understand our language? Where are you from?"

"Wait… What language is that? Weird." Matt said.

"Wow Katsu-chan. This is what I would expect from Louise. But from you? Summoning a peasant here? You're just like Louise the Zero." A different female student laughed. The rest of the nobles laughed along with her except for Katsu.

"Why you! I just made a tiny mistake! That's it!" She defended herself.

"Katsu the Zero. She always know how to live with expectations." A male student called out. Everyone but Matt and Katsu laughed.

"Hey! What's going on-" Matt started.

"SHUT UP!!!" Katsu shouted at him. "Mr. Colbier."

"Yes Katsu?" He replied.

"Can I try doing the summoning spell again?" She asked.

"Sorry Katsu. That's not allowed." He answered.

"What? But why?!" She asked.

"The summoning ritual is sacred. It effects a major's entire life. Trying it a second time would be a blasphemy against the ritual itself." He explained. "Whether you like it or not, this boy is your familiar and nothing else can change that."

"I can't understand the heck they're saying, but by what they're wearing, these guys are crazy." Matt said to himself. He started to crawl away, but he got caught by Katsu.

"But Mr. Colbier I never head of using a peasant boy as a familiar!" Katsu said. The students laughed at her.

"There are no exception Miss Dullah Vallière. Peasant boy not withstanding. Please continue with the ritual." He said.

"What? With this?" She poked her wand into Matt's sweatshirt.

"Ow… Urgh!" Matt said out of pain.

"Continue with the ritual. Or else I'll be forced to summarily expel you from this institution." Mr. Colbier threatened.

"Yeah! You tell her!" A male student called out. Everyone but Matt, Mr. Colbier, and Katsu were laughing.

Katsu sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." Katsu admitted defeat.

"Huh? What? What is all this?!" Matt asked, panicking.

"Go for it Katsu-chan!" A female student shouted. (God these students are annoying! Can you agree with me on that? XD)

Katsu walked over to Matt.

"You should be thankful for this. Normally a person at noble birth would never do something like this to a peasant boy." She raised her sword up in a flash.

"Huh?" Matt was confused.

"My name is Katsu Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." She pointed her wand at his forehead.

"Um…"

"Oh pentagon that rolls the five powers, please bless this individual as my familiar." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I don't understand what's going on here!" He yelled.

"Oh c'mon! Would you be still?" She asked him firmly.

"Wait-what are you-wait-no stop-get back-what are you-wait-you can't just-wait-what the-" Matt panicked.

Katsu kissed him for about five minutes, then leaned back a few inches away from him.

"Very well. The contract has been completed. The bond has been made." Mr. Colbier said.

"Huh? Hey! What was that supposed to mean? What's going on?" Matt asked immediately.

Then, he heard something fizzing. There was smoke around him.

"I feel like I'm burning up." Matt said a little scared looking at his hands. "Hey! What the heck are you people doing to me?!" He shouted.

"It will soon be over it's just the root of the familiar burning onto you." Katsu explained calmly.

"What are you-" Matt was in pain after that. His left hand was glowing with the mark of the familiar.

"What the-" Mr. Colbier was surprised at the marking on Matt's hand.

Matt was yelling in pain and no one was helping him. After the pain was over, he passed out for a few hours.

When Matt woke up, he was in Katsu's room, laying on a pile of hay.

"Was that… A dream… I had just now?" He asked breathing heavily.

"So you finally decided to wake up." Katsu said. Matt looked at her.

"Ahh! It wasn't a dream!" Matt was scared and panicking, again. (Oh god! Matt calm down! XD)

"I thought about it long enough to get an ulcer, but I've given up. I going to have you as my familiar. You should be honored." She said as she was walking to her dresser.

"Where in the world have you taken me to?!" Matt shouted as her was getting up, "I wanna go home! If you don't take me back then-uh…" He stopped and started to blush because Katsu was changing into her Pj's. (I do NOT wanna describe how Katsu is changing. Okay? Good. Moving on!)

She threw her blouse and her skirt at him.

"Wash those and then iron them. You're a familiar. Even if you don't understand our language you gotta be able to understand that." She demanded calmly.

Matt got the clothes off his face but covered his face afterwards.

"What is this?!" He shouted into the clothes, embarrassed.

"You can't even understand a master's orders. I can't believe he's my familiar. He's worthless than a dog." She said, gloomy-like.

Matt was shouting random questions at Katsu.

"Ohh… Be quiet! I can't hear myself think with all the noise your making!" She put her hands on her ears to cover the sound of Matt shouting. "Oh!" She got an idea. "I should use silencing magic that I learned last year." She said when she hit her fist to the palm of her hand. She got her wand and conducted the spell. "Okay. Think. Onsu, veer, no. Notice the tracks and answer my prayers right away. Silence!" She pointed her wand at Matt and it flashed an orange color and made an explosion. "Hm… That was strange."

Matt was on the ground, pwned by the explosion.

"What was that? A bolt of lightning?" He asked while dizzy on the floor.

"Oops!" Katsu said.

Matt got up.

"I was putting up with all of this because you were cute. But now I have to use force!" He put his hands on Katsu's shoulders.

"When you spoke I understood!" She announced.

"Wait. Did you just say you understood me?" He asked.

Katsu nodded. "Try saying something else." She demanded.

Matt let go of Katsu and backed up a few steps. "What. So you can speak English to me again?" He asked.

"I can't believe it that was supposed to be a spell of silence. I failed again." She sighed. "You. What's your name." She asked.

"Who me? My name is Matt Jacobson." He answered.

* * *

**AsTallasNaruto: **Gahhh! Why did you put my real name in there?! *panics*

**Lizzie: **She has to know who you are, right?

**AsTallasNaruto: **Lizzie you baka!

**Lizzie: **Hey! Shut up shorty, and keep reading! (Sorry for that Matt-sama!)

* * *

"Jacobson Matt?" Katsu was confused.

"Now listen. I think I have a right to know why I was brought here." He said.

"I summoned you, of course, when I did the summoning ritual!" Katsu replied. "You are my familiar. See?" She added.

"Familiar?!" Matt was confused again. He then looked on his left hand with the markings.

A few minutes later he was chatting with Katsu.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. This is the magical kingdom of Trestain on the continent of Harkiginia?" He asked.

Katsu nodded.

"And you are a second year student at the magical institute." He added.

"I will not allow a familiar to take such an informal tone with me. My name is Katsu. Katsu Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." She replied.

"Yeah. Right. Whatever. So I'm supposed to be this familiar that you summoned that all toe around to help them with their magic. That much I know from watching movies and reading my brother's manga when he isn't around." Matt stated.

Katsu sighed. "Why does my familiar have to be a peasant boy? I wanted something really cool like a dragon! Or a griffon! Urgh!!!!" She got her eyes off of him for a second and roared. When she looked at where Matt was sitting, he was gone. "Huh? Jacobson Matt?" (That was a lame line. Note to self: Never type that again. Now, keep on reading, please!) She looked to the door, and saw it open. "The familiar ran away? You gotta be kidding!"

Matt was running in the hallways looking for an exit. He took a left and went down the stairway.

"I don't know if this is some new cult, or some fantasy novel maniac, but I can't stay in a place like this any longer!" He said to himself while running down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw someone and went to hide in the doorway. He saw a girl student, with a brown cape, having a date with a male student, with a purple cape. The male student had chocolate colored hair, and the girl had dirty brownish-reddish hair.

"You know that I've been told I'm very good at making sulfas." She said staring into the boy's eyes.

"I would love to have a chance to sample those." The boy replied, flirtatiously.

The girl got excited. "Ahh! You mean it?"

"Yes. Of course I do Akari. Do you know by now that I would never lie to you." He answered, even more flirtatiously. (Oh god. Get some action in here people! C'mon! I can't wait all day!)

"Oh Lord Kane." Akari said with admiring eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing that can hide my feelings from you." He flirted,… even MORE. (Oh! God! Give me a barf bag! Please! That line was awful! Oh god! Why!) Kane noticed there was someone crawling on the ground. "It's that peasant boy that Katsu summoned."

"Oh crap!" Matt started to crawl faster.

"You mean the one from today's ritual? It caused quite a stun on the first year students, too." Akari said to Kane.

"He suddenly fainted and stopped moving. So we all found ourselves caught in an unfortunate bond." Kane replied.

Matt was about to walk away until…

"Hold on." Kane commanded.

Matt turned around. "Yes?" He asked.

"A peasant in troubling the hands of nobility. And not even a word of thanks?" Kane asked.

"Oh. Is that so. Oh well, thanks then. See ya around the castle!" Matt turned around. "…What a big jerk."

What Matt didn't know was that Katsu was following him. She was running down the stairs. Matt heard her and started to run.

"He's quite a restless fellow." Kane said to Akari.

Katsu came down the stairs, kind of exhausted.

"Katsu. Your familiar just passed by." Kane announced.

"Go and catch him!" Katsu said.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah. He ran away." She answered.

"The one you sealed the contract with? I'd expect nothing less from your familiar Katsu. Common sense doesn't apply to this." Kane said.

"Don't be impressed, just help me!" She yelled at him.

"I have no choice." Kane admitted shrugging.

Meanwhile, Matt ran to the second door way. He was more exhausted then before. He looked to the doors.

"Alright! There's an exit!" He said smiling. He ran past the couple that was sitting near the fountain.

It was about that time when Katsu came through the doorway.

"Ha! Over there!" She shouted and pointed the direction Matt went. Katsu and Kane followed Matt in that direction.

Matt jumped over the stairs and started running again.

"What was all that talk about magic?! I gotta get away from this place! Wha-Woah!" Next thing he knew it, he was floating in the air! "How about somebody get me down from here! I'm going to fall and get killed! Ahhhh!" He screamed.

"Just give yourself up!" Kane shouted at Matt. "This is the second time I had to keep you a float." Kane said as he was waving his rose of a wand.

"_Is this for real?!" _Matt thought. Then he looked to the sky and he saw two moons. "It can't be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted into the sky.

* * *

**AsTallasNaruto: **That was actually kinda good.

**Lizzie: **Thanks Matt-sama! *huggles*

**AsTallasNaruto: **He he… *blushes* Wait! You can stop now!

**Lizzie: ***stops hugging AsTallasNaruto* Geez. Its just a hug. God.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **This was a long chapter!

**OMGitsgreen: **No duh! Eight pages long!

**Lizzie: **Bam! Note: Some of this dialogue was from the 1st EPISODE of ZERO NO TSUKAIMA. Otherwise known as, The Familiar of Zero.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **What did you do for our birthday, Lizzie?

**Lizzie: **I made a drawing.

**OMGitsgreen: **Awesome! Can we see it?

**Lizzie: **Actually, I'm working on some new drawings. I might give you guys some after the break is over. I promise.

**All but Lizzie: **Really? Thank you! Thank you! Arigato!

**Lizzie: **Okay! Okay! Guys calm down! Please! *turns to the crowd* Please read and review! Please do!


End file.
